The ChantheChamp Story
by ctcROBLOX
Summary: Read it for more info. I refuse to summarize.


The ChantheChamp Story

A Supreme Tale of Insults, Hatred, Titles, and ROBLOX

Hi. If you happen to be reading this particular story, that means you've been most likely been led here by a ROBLOX link. Which also means that you know me as ChantheChamp. I learned about this website credits to phoenixer, but let's not discuss her. This is a story about me, and what I've gone through as a ROBLOX member. What I've done on ROBLOX over the course of the past 3 years has consisted of Magic Builders Vice President, General Manager of Ro-Action Wrestling, but first and foremost, a ro-wrestler. A profession that many, many members pursued but never had success in. I'm one of the lucky few that did. And this is my story about the many things that have gone on while I've been a ro-wrestler, and where I intend to go from here on.

The Humble Beginning

Way back in September 2010, I somehow stumbled upon this universe that we live in known as ROBLOX. I created an account (and this cheesy username) the day I discovered it, and within a month or so, was hooked. I spent my time playing games such as "Work at a Pizza Place" by Dued1, "Sword Fight on the Heights IV" by Shedletsky/Telamon, and the list goes on. But that got boring for me quickly. An unfortunately late friend of mine, scooterthunderfish, was in several groups, so one day I decided to search the groups for "wrestling", me being a huge fan of the WWE and TNA at that point in time. And one of the first results was PRF, owned by VealTheMeal. Now I know this is going to get a **_lot_** of hate, the fact that PRF was my first fed, but I credit it with getting me where I am today. I won my first championship in PRF, the Hardcore Title, and cherished it because everyone thought I was just some new jobber who stumbled into the wrong place. But in the interest of time, I'll leave the PRF stories where they stand. And so, we go forward a year into 2011/2012.

The Generation of Good Things

It wasn't uncommon to be new to the ro-wrestling world. In 2011-2012, new people debuted every single show that I attended. And it was great for me, because I was a part of it. But in 2011, I was fired from PRF, a staggering blow for me, as I'd been there for a year and really gotten to know everyone, but I quickly recuperated. I went to HEW, owned by thekevonster, which went to hell quickly, and then to DRW, owned by ironmanj, which was shut down not too long after my arrival. I was at a loss; it seemed there were no federations left that supported themselves enough to keep going. I was stunned considering the success of the ro-wrestling world not terribly long before the sudden destruction of all of the feds I'd come to love and enjoy. I quit for about 4-5 months in 2012 because my laptop was absolutely terrible, and so was the community around me. But I came back, after those 4-5 months, and I found the federation that I still stand proud as a member of today: a federation that you know as EHW.

The Big Leagues

It was obvious to me right away that I was in over my head in joining EHW. I lost my debut to xTheVoidx after an impressive 3 ties in a row, and thought that I had already failed. But after some help from my dear friends HalfDrake, WWEKaneCenaFanOSh00p, and KneeToHead, I adjusted to these new conditions. I was in the title picture not long after my debut, but, as you know, got roid tossed out of that title picture by my old adversary UltimateBrock2. I was bitter about that for some time, and it led to Brock being pretty much the worst pixelated enemy that I'd ever had. I still don't consider him a friend, and probably never will, but I forgive him for not showing me any sympathy just because I hadn't had any chances like that before; for seizing the opportunity regardless of who was in front of him. And now we advance to the present day, June 13th, 2013.

Welcome Back to 2013

And now here we are. 2013. 3 years of being a ROBLOX member. Ups, downs, insults, enemies, friends, laughter, tears, and quite a lot of federations later, here I am. Writing a nearly 1000 word long memoir of a website. Pretty amazing, isn't it? To get back on subject, I am currently the commentator in EHW as I have recently semi-retired, but I intend to get myself back into the title scene very, very, soon. I lost to the current EHW World Heavyweight Champion, Iman21Shumpert, not too long ago, and I'm not just going to take a loss like that. I'm going back for him. Those are my plans as of today. Live in the moment, for the moment doesn't last forever. And thank you for reading.

~ ChantheChamp


End file.
